The Whorenn Pokegirl Mistress!
by The 11 Tailed Vegetable
Summary: Blaise Mckenna is a normal teen, except for two things. one, she's a rookie Tamer, which means she'll get to have lots of naughty, sticky fun with hot pokegirls. two, she's half Firecat! see how this plays out, as Blaise tries to keep it in her panties and conquer the Whorenn region!
1. Chapter 1

The Whorenn Pokegirl mistress!

L.T: hi hi! Time for a pokegirl story! Pokegirls are anthropomorphic humans, such as the Eva. Eevee was a foxy little puppy-thing, so Eva is a small (4'8) girl with a white furry collar, a brown tail, A-B cup breasts, short brown fur, and big brown eyes, as well as puppy ears! You'll get the hang of it soon!

PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG

"Mmmmmm….." a soft voice mumbled, lying under the covers of a small bed. A mop of tousled hair emerges from the head of the bed, rumpled and in serious disarray, the scarlet locks streaked with silver. She sat up, blinking sleepy green eyes. "Blaise! Time to go! You've got to meet the professor for your Tamer's license!" another female voice calls. Blaise yawned, then slipped out of bed and headed for the shower, stripping off her vest and panties.

Her C-cup breasts bounced. "God, I love these!" she giggled as she scrubbed herself clean, rubbing a hand over her nipples. When she was dried and dressed, Blaise slipped her bag over her head and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail, hurrying downstairs to say good morning to her mother. Daria McKenna turned and hugged her daughter, smiling down at her and rubbing her back.  
"I'm so proud of my little star!" she sniffed, shooing Blaise out. "Come back and show me which 'girl you picked!" Blaise scampered out of sight down the street, heading for the Pokegirl Lab.

PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG

"Hello? It's Blaise, I'm here for my pokegirl!" the teen called softly. The Lab stayed quiet, so she walked in, looking around for Professor Cyan. The older woman was in the back when Blaise found her, studying three pokeballs with intent. She nearly fell over when the girl tapped her on the shoulder, before turning round and sweat-dropping. "OH, here for your 'girl? Pick one, these are the balls!"

Blaise picked up the first pokeball and touched the button in the centre. A red beam of light sprang out and formed the shape of a small girl with cuffs of red and tan feathers around her ankles, sharp claws, and B-cup breasts. "Whorechick!"

Recalling the Whorechick, Blaise selected a second ball, releasing a girl with pale green skin and wide, amber eyes. A-cup breasts and a pert ass completed the picture, with the 5-foot girl smiling and cooing, "Treecunt, Tree!"

The final girl was a blue-skinned girl with orange cheeks, and a small tail. "Slutkip?" Blaise dithered, trying to choose which of the adorable girls to pick. "Ooooooh, they're all sooooo cuuute!" the Whorechick nuzzled her leg, and she made up her mind. "Her!"

Cyan handed her a pokedex, and Blaise input her name, age, account number, and other info, before scanning her new 'girl.

'**Whorechick, the fiery lover pokegirl**

**Element: **_Fire_

**Type: **_Near-human_

**Frequency: **_Uncommon_

**Libido: **_high_

**Diet: **_common pokechow, seeds and nuts_

_The Whorechick is a basic fire type, known for their affectionate nature, mostly displayed in their love of cuddling, especially after Taming. Whorechicks need Taming weekly, though will certainly agree to more. They do not get along with water-types, due to their flammable nature. However, they are fond of steel and magic-types, and adore threesomes, and will often attempt to initiate them._

**Attacks: **_Fire Smash, Burning Hands, Warm Embrace, Pussy Blaze (Sex battle only), Flamethrower, Ember, Nipple Rub._

**Evolves:**_ Combustken(experience gain)_

**Evolves from:**_ none_

Blaise closed the Dex, thanked the professor, and hurried home with five pokeballs, a pokedex, and her license, her Whorechick in her arms and a speech T2 in her mouth.

PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG

"Mom!" Blaise called, rushing in. "I got a Whorechick!" Daria turned and hugged her daughter, cooing over the small girl. "Oh, she's a real cutie!" Blaise let her mother fuss over the Whorechick, who was looking around in evident delight. Feeling a mischievous urge, Blaise raised the Dex and scanned her mother while she used the T2 on the Whorechick, so she could talk.

'**Firecat, the Hot Pussy Pokegirl**

**Element: **_Fire_

**Type:**_ near-human_

**Frequency: **_uncommon_

**Diet: **_fish, chicken, rice, (all with hot spices,) and milk. Sometimes accept finer brands of Pokechow_

**Libido: **_high_

**Evolves:**_ none_

**Evolves from: **_Kitten (fire stone)_

_A Kitten given a fire stone evolves into a Firecat. Firecats have short fur that hugs their body closely, especially between the legs, making their vaginas appear shaven. A Firecat's breasts are a generous B- to C-cup. Their fur is often bright red or orange, with yellow markings. Firecats possess the Fire-type's high libido, and will often paw seductively at their Tamers, hoping to entice them into an impromptu Taming session._

_Firecats have no preferences as to position, as long as she's getting a good hard fucking. They do not really enjoy foreplay. A Firecat's cunt is hot, but cool enough that no special precautions are necessary. They are screamers, and tend to yowl loudly when they're getting it._

**Attacks: **_Bite, Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower, Warm Embrace, Burning Hands_

"Mom, you're a Firecat?" Blaise asked happily, imagining the battles and Tamings her mother had been part of. "Yes, dear! And you're part Firecat too!" Daria pointed at Blaise's hair, then at her backside. Blaise smirked, and uncurled a cat tail from under her shirt. The tail's fur matched her hair, and she waved it seductively at her mother. "Mraowr!" her mother grinned and swatted her daughter's butt.

"Go on, get going! You don't have time to be nattering here, go and Tame your Whorechick!"

Blaise blushed, taking the Whorechick by the hand and leading her to her room. Blaise shut the door and locked it, before turning to her new pokegirl. "Hey, cutie!"

The Whorechick replied, "Heya, Mistress!" Blaise grinned. "So, gotta name?" "No, Mistress. Will you give me one?" the Whore chick pleaded, bouncing slightly. Blaise thought hard for a moment, and then snapped her tail. "Your name is Byrnie!"

Byrnie squealed and glomped her new mistress. "I love it!"

Blaise slowly stripped off her shorts and shirt, leaving her in her underwear as she slinked towards the feathered pokegirl, reaching out and stroking her warm thigh, the tips of her fingers brushing Byrnie's entrance.

"Mmmmm…." She cooed, parting her legs slightly as Blaise straddled her, her hands cupping the smaller girl's breasts, playing with the firm mounds. Byrnie arched her back, gasping as Blaise's finger slowly pressed into her cunt. Blaise nipped and sucked on the soft flesh of Byrnie's breasts, muttering, "Take off…. My bra…" Byrnie obeyed, freeing her mistress' larger tits, fondling them and moaning as Blaise stretched her open with a second finger. As she played with Blaise' C-cups, Byrnie moaned, "Got any toys?" Blaise nodded, pausing in her ministrations, to reach under her pillow and pull out a strap-on.

Tying it round her waist, Blaise pressed the head against Byrnie's wet opening. "Here I go…" she kissed her little pokegirl as her toy slowly pushed into her, filling the Fire-type with a fullness she immediately fell in love with.

"Ah! Ahn, m-mistress!" Byrnie moaned, locking her legs around Blaise's ass and forcing her in deeper. Blaise thrust, hard and fast, panting as she fucked her first pokegirl like she'd been going at it for years. Soon, the fluttering in both of their stomachs signalled their onrushing orgasms, and, a few hard thrusts later…

"BYRNIEEEE!" "MISTREEEESSSSS!" The pair slumped, with Byrnie nestling into her Tamer's arms, cuddling up and dozing off. Blaise stroked her head, whispering, "Sleep well, little firestarter, it's a busy day tomorrow…"


	2. Chapter 2

The Whorenn pokegirl mistress chapter 2

PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG-PG

"Mmmmmm….." Blaise stretched, her arms full of Whorechick. Byrnie mumbled, "I don't wanna get up, mommy….." Blaise giggled, hugging the small pokegirl. "Come on, we gotta get up, or we won't get breakfast…" Immediately, Byrnie hoped upright. "Food! Food!" and wriggled in glee, causing Blaise to tickle her and pick her up as they got out of bed and into the shower, soaping each other up and scrubbing their bodies thoroughly. Once out, the pair dressed in matching miniskirts and tee-shirts, with Byrnie's feathers neatly combed with Blaise' fingers, the Whorechick cooing at the attention.

Downstairs, Daria dished up sausages, pancakes, tea, and toast. The two girls ate ravenously, with Daria teasing them about the Taming. "That was a lot of noise you made last night!" she giggled, ruffling Blaise' hair and pinching her cheeks. Blaise elbowed her mother. "Stoooop, mom! You're embarrassing meee!" she whined. Daria grinned. "I'm so proud of my little girl!"

After breakfast, Blaise and Byrnie said their last good byes to Daria, before the Whorechick returned to her 'ball. Blaise checked her phone was in her belt pouch, along with her savings and a few supplies. Two potions, an antidote, and three more pokeballs. Hugging her mother one last time, Blaise McKenna started walking, out of town, along Route 1, on an early summer morning. The sun was warm and there were no clouds, a perfect June Saturday.

A few bird fluttered from branch to branch, as Blaise hiked along at her leisure. A teen girl stopped her. "Hey, miss! I wanna battle you!" Blaise blinked. "what, already? Okay!" she released her pokegirl, as did the other Tamer. "If I win, I get 50 pokedollars off you! If you win, I'll give you 50!" Blaise smiled. The other girl's pokegirl was a feline creature, with small C-cup breasts, short brown fur, and a tail. "Therese! Come and play!" Blaise scanned her.

'_Catgirl, the Friendly Feline Pokegirl._

_TYPE: Near Human_

_FREQUENCY: Uncommon_

_ELEMENT: Normal_

_LIBIDO: Average_

_ATTACKS: Quick attack, Sabre claw, Smirk, Kitten's roar._

_EVOLVES: Cheetit (Cat E-medal), Tigress (battle stress), Firecat (fire stone), Pussycat (normal)_

_EVOLVES FROM: Kitten (normal)_

_Catgirls are thought to be one of the first pokegirls ever created, and are one of the most widespread and variable breeds, based on the house cat. They have a wide range of personalities, and share average-level human intelligence. Some ferals have taught themselves to press buttons or open doors to get at food when living near human settlements. _

Blaise got to go first, and called, "Byrnie! Flamethrower!" The Whorechick spat a stream of fire at the Catgirl, managing to scorch her left hip. Therese swore under her breach as she felt the burned fur pulling out. The other Tamer called, "Therese, Sabre claw!" Therese' claws glowed white as she slashed at Byrnie, who dodged three blows, catching a shallow cut on her shoulder. The Tamers appraised each other. '_stronger than I expected…'_

Each pokegirl made several more attacks, each one narrowly missing being serious, until a single move would put them down. "Byrnie, Flame Smash!" Blaise cheered her partner on, while Therese prepared another Sabre claw. The two attacks clashed, sparks flying as Byrnie, flaming left talon arced in a high leap, came down in a powerful kick, slamming her foot into Therese' clawed hand.

Therese held out for a few long seconds, but her arm slipped past the talon, slamming into Byrnie's stomach, a second after Byrnie's kick hit her in the chest. The two girls crumpled, neither possessing the energy to stand. Therese mumbled, "You….. win… Fluffy…." The smiling Blaise collected her winnings, picking up her downed Whorechick, and hiked on.

A short distance down the Route, Blaise almost slapped her forehead. "D'oh! The potions!" she laid Byrnie down on the grass by the side of the path, pulled a potion from her pouch, and sprayed it over Byrnie's arm, healing the injuries a little. Byrnie slowly sat up, giggling. "That was fun!" the Tamer smiled at her 'girl's enthusiasm. Checking Byrnie's Lvl, Blaise saw that it was close to hitting 12.

"You'll level up soon!" she petted the Whorechick, and Byrnie giggled. "Yep! And that means-"

"You(I)'ll evolve!" they chorused, smiling happily. The pair rested a little, and then continued along the route, enjoying the warm day. Byrnie stayed in her mistress' arms, too injured to battle. Soon, they reached a small hut built near the side of Route 1, with an old lady sitting outside. Calling them over, she let them use her hut to sleep, and restoring Byrnie's health to full. The Tamer thanked the old woman, and she and her pokegirl set off again, reaching the nearby town of Hillcrest just as the sun set, checking into the PokeCentre and taking a room for the night. The pair stripped and climbed into bed, cuddling and talking excitedly about the match earlier. Byrnie was almost glowing with delight that she'd won her first battle, and kept squealing into Blaise' shoulder, with the older girl stroking her orange hair. The pokegirl fell asleep first, with the tailed teenage girl following soon after, perfectly content in each other's arms…


End file.
